


[TTS Podfic] One Hell of a Week

by TTSPodfiks



Series: [TTS Podfic] Of Overqualified Hands & Pi Figures [6]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Again, BAMF Pepper Potts, Caring Stephen, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Fluff, Homecoming events - mentioned, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stephen becomes an Avenger, Stephen in doctor mode, Supremefamily, Worried Tony Stark, caring Tony, magically exhauseted Stephen, set during Spider-man Homecoming, slowest burn of all the burns, sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTSPodfiks/pseuds/TTSPodfiks
Summary: Peter is hurt, Tony is worried and Stephen somehow manages to deal with both of them without surrendering to his exhaustion and falling asleep. Kinda.Looks like everyone is having a bad week - and that's why weekends exist. To make it all better again.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: [TTS Podfic] Of Overqualified Hands & Pi Figures [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554685
Kudos: 8





	[TTS Podfic] One Hell of a Week

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Hell of a Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213893) by [lantia4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantia4ever/pseuds/lantia4ever). 



Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sinla9uqcy3d2b0/one-hell-of-a-week.mp3). 16.00MB

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a fic you would like me to convert, please let me know and I'll try to make it happen.


End file.
